1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate generally to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an organic light emitting display device is widely used as a flat panel display device. As the organic light emitting display device is manufactured, an image quality of an end product (i.e., complete product) of the organic light emitting display device may not reach a target quality level because of deviations in a manufacturing process. In this case, the end product may be determined as a defective product, and the defective product may be discarded. However, discarding all end products determined as defective products is not efficient. That is, a post-correction for adjusting the image quality of the organic light emitting display device to reach the target quality level is required.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.